Hand in Hand
by cronaisfriggin'awesome
Summary: Crona and Maka make a great couple, but are they ready for a teen pregnancy? CroMa, KidLiz, PattyxBS, Human! Ragnarok x Tsubaki. Male!Crona Duh Don't like don't read! Disclaimer:I don't own Soul Eater! Atsushi Ohkubo does. This takes place 5 years after the anime since I have no idea what'll happen next in the manga.


It had been five years since the people of Death City had last experienced a madness wavelength, five years since the deaths of Arachne and Medusa, and five years since the Kishin Asura had been revived, and defeated. Lots of things had changed, and most of the changes had been for the better.

Our favorite group of meisters and weapons had really grown, and in the past few years, had become nothing less than a family. Black*Star and Patty had been dating, Kid and Liz had too, and Soul was a loner for the last few years. Kid's neurotic tendencies were… getting better, Liz was still a scaredy cat, Patty had become more mature, and Black*Star, well, he was still an egotistical idiot, albeit one that had fierce loyalty for his friends. Most important of all, Crona and Maka, they had been dating since Crona saved her life in Medusa's lair. Their relationship had been long anticipated by the rest of the gang, and they were _not_ going to split up any time soon. Crona had gotten a major confidence boost (although he was still shy), and could now deal with things better. The shy, timid swordsman had been separated from his partner, Ragnarok for a long time, and he had long ago traded his robe for graphic tee's, wife beaters, flannels, and skinny jeans. His previously unevenly cut hair had been cut into a faux hawk style, and after he had started eating right, he had become lean and cut, as an effect of his training with Ragnarok. Crona had been living with Stein, his biological father, as it turned out, and Miss Marie, who had always been the real mother figure in his life for the last five years (as you can probably infer, Stein and Marie are married now), since he was thirteen. Ragnarok was also a part of this little family, and was nineteen years old, living with the three, who he viewed as his mother, father, and, most importantly, his little brother(Ragnarok had always cared for Crona, he didn't want to seem like a softie) Surprisingly, Ragnarok had been dating Tsubaki since he became human, as they were the only nineteen year olds in the group (everyone else was seventeen or eighteen). He could still be a bit annoying, but under the influence of his parents, Tsubaki, and the rest of the gang, he now behaved (sort of) properly.

Ragnarok was pretty buff at six feet and three inches, and had jet black hair that hung over one of his black, white-pupiled eyes.

As for Maka, she had become a more free spirit and was still extremely intelligent. She loved Crona with all her heart, and thought her friends were the best friends a girl could have. She had become very beautiful, tall and slender, with long blonde hair, and olive green eyes. Plus, Soul couldn't really call her Tiny-Tits anymore. She had become more lenient of Spirit's clingy behavior, and at the moment where this story starts, was getting ready for a party at a certain OCD reaper's house. Right when she had finished applying some lip gloss, there was a knock on the door.

Outside the door of the home of Maka and Soul, stood Stein, Marie, Crona, Ragnarok, and Tsubaki. "What is taking so long? Does it always take this long to answer a door? HUH!" yelled Ragnarok. "Ragnarok, please calm down, I'm sure Maka-chan and Soul-kun will be here in a moment." said Tsubaki. Ragnarok immediately calmed down and wrapped his arm around her waist. Stein was also getting a bit annoyed. He rapped on the door very hard a few times. "MAKA, SOUL! GET OUT HERE, BEFORE I DISSECT YOU BOTH!" "Stein! That's horrible of you to say!" Said Marie, promptly smacking his shoulder. "D-dad, please, don't say things like that! I can't deal with Maka and Soul getting dissected!" "Crona, it's okay, I'm sure he didn't mean it." Said Marie. Tsubaki nodded and gave Crona a small smile. "Yeah bro, he's a kooky horror movie reject!" Stein glared at Ragnarok and looked down at Crona. "Son, I didn't mean it, really. I just wanted Soul and Maka to answer the door." "It's okay Dad." So, the group settled down and waited. Tsubaki and Ragnarok were making googly eyes at each other, same for Stein and Marie, and Crona just awkwardly stood there, his hand wrapped around his arm.

They looked like a perfect family really- a perfect family that fights the forces of evil at least once a week anyway. Marie was wearing a dressy variation of her usual outfit, Stein wearing his "formal" lab coat and shirt, Crona a black suit with a blue shirt and tie, along with black skinny jeans, Ragnarok a red and black version of Crona's outfit, and Tsubaki a long white dress that had a black bow around the waist. Finally, the door swung open, revealing Soul in a black dress shirt and skinny jeans. He did his signature grin. "Come on in guys!"

The group went in and sat on the couch. "Hey, Crona, man, Maka's in her room getting ready." Soul whispered to the boy, smirking at him (in an encouraging way of course). The whispering didn't really work though, as Ragnarok said something perverted that Crona asked me not to write down. Stein and Marie exchanged a look, and Crona, now standing, hesitated to leave. "What are you waiting for?" Asked Stein, one eyebrow raised. Marie made a shooing motion with her hand. "Go on, Crona. You and Maka aren't really a secret, you know." Marie smiled, and Crona returned the action to his Mom (adoptive and emotionally considered by Crona). Tsubaki giggled. Crona, still smiling, went down the hall and found himself standing at Maka's door. Crona, being as polite as he was, knocked on the door softly, his heart beating a bit faster as he waited for a reply.

"Come in!" he opened the door and walked over to Maka who was looking into a mirror, attempting to apply some mascara. "Crona!" squealed Maka. "Hey, Maka," Crona walked over to her, giving her a hug and a kiss on the head. "Just let me get my make-up on and then we can leave. You look very handsome, by the way." "Maka… you're too beautiful to need that make-up. P-please, don't wear it." Maka smiled at how cute her boyfriend was. "Okay Crona, let's go then." "But, there is something I do want you to wear," he put his hand in his suit pocket as if to pull something out, and what do you know, he pulled out a locket! Maka was breathless as Crona moved her hair and snapped the clasp. "Happy anniversary, Maka- I still remember your nice hug when you got out of the battle with Asura. I'm just so happy that I can call you my girlfriend."

Maka looked down at the locket. It had a thin gold chain, off of it hung a green stone embedded in ornate gold plating. It really was beautiful in Maka's opinion.

"Crona, where did you get it?""Mom helped me pick it out at the jewelry store, the one near Deathbucks. I-is it okay?" "Okay? It is NOT okay! I don't even like it," at this Crona looked down at his shoes, on the verge of tears, but he looked up when Maka started speaking again. "I love it, that's why." She threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him with as much passion as she could muster. They broke apart, both smiling. With that, the two walked out of the room into the living room, hand in hand the whole way.

When Maka and Crona walked in, everyone (Ragnarok, Stein, Marie, Tsubaki, and Soul) jumped off of the couch, obviously exasperated. "Bro, if you were going to make out with the she-pig for ten minutes, you could've told us! We were getting bored!" In reply, Maka promptly chopped Ragnarok over the head, leaving him bleeding black blood on the ground, and so, he was dragged out of the room, and the group was off to Gallows Manor.

By the time they had arrived, Ragnarok was awake, and each couple went their separate ways. Maka was clinging onto Crona's arm, same for Ragnarok and Tsubaki and Marie and Stein. Soul just waved a quick goodbye and said he was off to see Black*Star. Maka and Crona made their way through the crowd, finally finding a familiar face; "Kid! Over here!" Maka and Crona waved at the reaper. He smiled. "Hello, Maka, Crona. How are you? And, may I just say that both of you look very symmetrical!" Maka and Crona exchanged a look. "Thank you!" said the couple in unison. "You even speak with symmetry! I have no right to be in your presence! I am asymmetrical garbage!" the boy had tears streaming down his face, and was banging his fist on the floor in a melodramatic fashion. "Maka, what should we do?" asked Crona. "Uh… erm, pretend we don't know what happened?" Even though Maka's idea might have worked, at this rate, the only people who could keep Kid from going crazy (becoming crazier) were Liz and Patty. Luckily for Crona and Maka, Liz's boyfriend-in-distress senses must have been working that night, because she swooped in to help Kid.

"Kid, Kid, listen to me!" "No! Liz, you don't understand, they are so symmetrical, I don't deserve them as friends! I should die in a hole! And these damn stripes are the only things keeping me from being symmetrical!" "Kid, if you don't quiet down, I'll have Patty do her "Voice of Authority" on you. Besides, I think your stripes are very cute." "You do? What a relief, you don't think I'm a pig!" "No, honey, I don't. Now why don't you get us some punch or something?". Kid, who was smiling now, nodded and left.

Liz turned to face Maka and Crona. "I'm sorry about that, guys, Kid really can be a handful sometimes." "We're used to it, and it's not h-his fault." said Crona. "Yeah, besides he's a great guy if you get to know him." added Maka. "Yeah, well, we can't talk about this forever, so what's up with you two? I hear it's your anniversary?" "It is, actually! And Liz, you would not believe what sweet Crona gave me!" Maka was grinning like crazy. "Oh really? Crona, you really are a sweet guy!" Liz smiled. "So? What is it?" "Try to find it." "Maka, I don't see anything I haven't seen before," said Liz. Maka then flipped her hair over her shoulder, revealing her new necklace. It took Liz a few seconds, but she figured it out. "Oh my Death, that necklace is so pretty! I didn't know you had such good taste, Crona!" "Thank you?" said Crona, a bit uncertain if he should be happy or offended. "Well, I guess I should try to find Kid. I think he might be trying to reorganize the refreshments table…" Liz went off to find Kid, and Crona and Maka were left alone. "Hey, why don't we go and get some food and find everybody else?" "Okay, Maka."

Crona and Maka went to the buffet and made up their plates, and while getting out of line saw Ragnarok and Tsubaki sitting at a table together. Maka and Crona made their way over and sat down. "Hey, guys, enjoying the party?" asked Tsubaki. "I am," said Maka "what about you, Crona?" "I-it's been fun so far." "So, have you seen Black*Star and Soul tonight, I mean, besides when we all got here?" asked Maka. "I think I saw by the punch bowl and Blue Head by the kitchens." said Ragnarok. "R-really? Soul is supposed to be with Black*Star, at least he said he would be," said Crona. Soon enough, the location of the two spiky haired boys was on the ground, being dragged towards the table by none other than Patty.

"Ah, Patty, are they okay?" asked Crona. "Pfft! Who cares, this is freakin' hilarious!" said Ragnarok between laughs. "Patty, why are you dragging them here, can't they walk?" asked Tsubaki. "Oh, I'm just teaching them a lesson for trying to spike the punch~! Maka-chan, please chop Blue Head twice, and, by the way Raggy, thanks for the nickname idea~!" "Hey! No one calls me Raggy!" Tsubaki put her hand on his chest. "How about me, _Raggy_?" asked Tsubaki in a very un-Tsubaki like way (maybe the punch really was already spiked). "Uh, well that is, well, erm," Ragnarok and Tsubaki's moment was ruined by an infamous saying; "MAKA! CHOP!". "What do you two idiots have to say for yourselves? Tsubaki is probably drunk!" "Hey! I am not! Ah, feeling woozy~" Tsubaki fell out of her chair, and was caught by Ragnarok. "Well Maka, I truly am sorry, but, this party just needed a good dose of cool!" exclaimed Soul. Black*Star on the other hand was standing up slowly, a glass of vodka in his hand, downing it all at once. "I WILL! I will surpass, MYSELF! AS this drink of GOLD! Has had the pleasure of making me-" he hiccupped, "A GOD!" Black*Star then proceeded to sing the national anthem while doing a weird victory dance. "Well, isn't it only fair that these two pansies (I mean really, one shot and you go all loopy) do something for us since they almost ruined this party?" "I guess you're right, Ragnarok, I say that Patty gets to choose what Black*Star does, and Crona gets to choose what Soul does. I'd let you do it, Ragnarok, but Crona needed Soul for something, and well, yeah." "That's cool then." said Ragnarok in reply. "OKAY! Since that's settled~! Bluey, you gotta piggy back me 'til I say so, and pretend you are my giraffe steed, and I am Empress of Giraffe-donia!" With that, Patty and Black*Star were off. Everyone sweat dropped.

"O-okay, since that's done, Soul, can I talk to you in private?" asked Crona. "Sure man." The two boys then left a confused looking Maka and Ragnarok tending to Tsubaki at the table. They went out onto the balcony, where it was cool, breezy, and quiet.

Soul and Crona found themselves leaning against the rail, letting the change of atmosphere sink in. After a few moments, Crona broke the silence. "Soul, I- I know you've always been supportive of Maka and I's relationship," Crona smiled at this, "and I wanted to thank you for that. And, you became my friend even though I hurt you. It's our anniversary, and it would mean the world to her if you would play the piano for her, I also wanted to dance with her to your playing. There's a piano inside. Please, Soul." Soul looked down, eyes closed, a smile playing on his lips. "You really love her. We could all tell even when we were thirteen, whenever you two talked, anyone could figure it out" he looked up, eyes open once more, "I wish I could find someone I really loved like you have. I'll do anything for Maka, as her partner I want her to be happy, and you make her happier than anyone else I know. I'll do it!" "You will?" "Of course I will! You're like family, and besides," Soul whipped out his shark toothed grin and jabbed his thumb at his chest, "it wouldn't be cool of me to say no to my friend. In ten minutes, ask Maka to dance." Soul patted the taller boy's shoulder and went back inside.

Crona was left alone on the balcony to think about what Soul had said. He truly was happy that he had such good friends. He was also happy that Maka would get to hear Soul's playing, which she always said she loved. Crona turned to lean over the balcony railing on his elbows. He gazed at the stars, smiling. He had always imagined when he was locked in a dark room by Medusa, that a star would crash through the high, tiny window, turning out to be his savior. In a way, it did happen, but the savior that came, was much better than anything he could have imagined. Crona snapped out of his daze when his blue tie started to flutter in the wind. Crona quickly fixed his tie and headed back inside.

Once Crona reached the table once again, he was greeted to a very crowded table; Soul, Maka, Ragnarok, and Tsubaki, but Black*Star, Patty, Stein, Marie, Liz, Kid, Lord Death, Azusa, and Spirit… who was currently getting Maka-Chopped. Ragnarok and Tsubaki were heatedly making out, Lord Death was animatedly chatting with Stein, Azusa was sweat-dropping at a statement from Marie, Black*Star was eating like a pig with Patty cheering him on, Liz was filing her nails while Kid tried to make his plate of food symmetrical, and Spirit (who had recovered from the chop in an extraordinarily quick amount of time) was sitting next to a certain scythe wielder trying to get her to talk to him ("MAKA! Papa looveees you! PLEASE talk to me!).

Maka was the first person to notice Crona. "Hey Crona, come sit down next to me! Papa, move, he was sitting her first anyway." "Nuh-uh. No way, I'm not letting this dirtbag near you, my precious Maka~!" Spirit poked Crona's chest hard. "If you think of going anywhere near my Maka, I will freaking kill you! I, as her father, should be the only one near her, ever!" Spirit's ranting had now caught the attention of everyone else at the table. They all looked very annoyed, especially Marie, Stein, and Ragnarok. Soul out of the whole group was the first to say something. "Seriously, you've used that line on me before, not cool". "You really think you're the only one to get near Maka? You're stupider than you look, you realize that Crona has been _inside_ of her, if you get my drift. Even you wouldn't do that to your daughter!" exclaimed Ragnarok. "Spirit, I suggest you quit talking to my son like that unless you want your fingers and toes to be switched." As Stein said this, a white glare shot across one of his glasses' lenses, giving off a creepy (even creepier) aura. Spirit turned as white as a sheet and ran away crying. "MAKAAAAA! I LOOOOOVE YOU!" Marie ran up to Crona and hugged him tightly. "Crona, don't listen to that horrible man! It's okay, mommy's here!" "Mom, I'm fine, r-really." With that, Crona sat down next to Maka.

"Crona, I'm sorry about him, Papa can be so annoying sometimes." "Maka, I know you don't like him, but your Dad… He loves you a lot, and I of all people would know what it's like to have a parent that is horrible," Crona's eyes were watering, "and Spirit isn't one of them. He loves you, Maka, and, so do I. It would be wrong to not love someone as great as you, Spirit really does love you." Maka hugged Crona. All the girls at the table "awed", Soul and Stein smiled, Black*Star gave the two a thumbs up, and Lord Death was dabbing a napkin in his mask's eyeholes. While the group was watching as Maka and Crona embrace, no one heard a private exchange between the two. "I love you, Crona." "I love you too, Maka."

By now, at least five more minutes had passed, and Soul and Crona's plan was about to be set into motion. Soul got out of his chair, scraping the bottoms of the legs across the floor very noisily. "I'll see you guys later, I'm going to have some fun, uh, _dancing._" "Bye Soul!" said the group in unison. The white haired boy sent a discreet wink in Crona's direction.

"Maka, maybe we should dance too?" asked Crona. "I'd love to. How about you guys, it'll be fun to get out of these stiff old chairs and dance!" The rest of the group nodded in agreement. Everyone took their partners (minus Azusa, who went off to find one) and went out to the dance floor.

Crona and Maka walked out to the middle of the dance floor, hand in hand, both ready to try and impress their partner. After a few minutes of dancing to the band's music, the power abruptly went out. A few seconds later, the power came back on, and the band announced that they were taking a break.

"Aw, how are we going to dance now, Crona?" "I'm sure something has to substitute the band." Crona smiled, he knew exactly what would replace it. Just as Maka was starting to frown, a few strong, clear piano notes floated out into the air, shattering the glassy silence. "This was your doing, wasn't it, Crona?" He nodded.

The song had started out slowly, and wasn't very complicated. Crona recognized it, it was a favorite of his; "Disappear Here" by Bloc Party. In his mind, he was wondering how Soul had figured out what kind of music he liked- however he figured out, Crona was happy that he had. He put his hands on Maka's waist, who put her arms around his neck. They started to sway with the music. Crona looked around, Kid and Liz were dancing a symmetrical box step, Marie and Stein were dancing in a jazzy, totally out of time fashion, Tsubaki and Ragnarok were dancing similarly to Crona and Maka, and Black*Star and Patty were spinning each other around like maniacs.

After a minute or two the "introduction" to the song was over, and Soul's speed increased as he started the main riff out. Crona started singing the song in his head until the music finally reached his soul. _Time to stop playing it safe_, he thought.

Crona had practiced ballroom dancing ever since the first dance he had attended with Maka, in an attempt to woo her. He had gotten exceptionally good over the years, and was ready to show it off. He swept one of his feet backwards in a semi-circle and pulled Maka towards him (_East England is a vampire)_ first spinning, and then dipping her down towards the ground _(it sucks the joy right out of me)_. At that moment, everyone in the room stopped, moving aside to watch the couple. Someone turned out the lights, instead setting a spotlight on them and another on Soul at the grand piano. Crona pulled Maka back up _(How we pray for corruption) _and they started to spin and twirl across the dance floor. He relaxed and let Maka's body move two arm spans away as he held her wrist loosely _(In these gol-)_, he then pulled her back gently _(-den years)_, placing his hands on her waist once again. Crona took a long stride to the left, and moved Maka around, lifting her slightly as she moved to face him _(Oh how, how our parents they suffered for nothing)._ He lifted Maka and turned on his heel, spinning her a little bit _(live the dream)._ Crona repeated that move twice, as the words repeated in his head _(live the dream, live the dream)_. He spun his and Maka's bodies in a full circle, his tie flying up in the air like a flag in the wind _(like the eighties never happened!)_. Crona lead Maka into a sharp series of strides, taking them back across the dance floor _(people are afraid,), _he then dipped her down _(are afraid) _and brought her back up _(to merge). _Maka's hands found their way to Crona's neck, with his own hands on her waist. The music slowed a bit and the two swayed to the rhythm _(on the freeway)_. The music sped up, and Crona lifted Maka high off the ground, spinning her around in circles _(disappear here, disappear here)_. On the second circle, he set Maka back on the floor, and started to dip her down, one of her legs raised up beside his torso area _(disappear). _Slowly, Maka's body got closer to the ground, and her hair just barely brushed over one of the floor tiles. Crona stopped the dip and leaned down, placing a feather light kiss on Maka's lips _(here). _"Crona," whispered Maka "that… that was amazing!" Crona smiled.

The lights came back on, and everyone was clapping, even people that the two didn't even know. Crona, feeling confident, lifted Maka off the ground and whirled her around. He never put her down though. He carried Maka bridal style towards Soul, who was at the piano- he wanted to thank him, and knew Maka would want to as well.

Maka started to hit Crona's chest with her small balled up fists. "Crona! Put me down! I can walk! People are staring!" Crona's blue eyes met Maka's green eyes. "Let them." By the time they had reached the piano, a huge mob of rabid fangirls had surrounded the poor albino already. However, they dispersed quickly (looking very disappointed as they did so) much to the confusion of Crona and Maka. The reason the fangirls had went away was apparent when the couple found Soul passionately kissing a dark haired girl sitting on his lap (Soul was sitting on the piano bench). Maka coughed to get their attention, and Soul looked up, smiling. Crona let Maka down. The scythe meister rushed towards her partner and gave him a bear hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much, Soul! And you said piano wasn't cool for all these years!" "Anything for my friends." said Soul. The dark haired girl spoke up "I'm so sorry, I feel like I'm intruding." "No, you're not, why don't you go get some punch for us? I'll catch up. I'd love to get to know you better."

"Soul, was that Jacqueline?" questioned Maka. "Yeah, it was. She was the only one of those girls that wasn't freaking. So cool." said Soul in reply. "I think you might have found that special person you said you wanted." said Crona. Soul got a contented look on his face. "Yeah, maybe." "And Soul, t-thank you so much." With that, Crona shyly held out his hand for a hand shake. Soul grabbed his hand, but instead of shaking it pulled the other boy into a quick bro hug. "Dude, Maka seems very turned on by that dance- get her in a bed quick! I know you've got experience." whispered Soul. The albino laughed as his friend blushed gray, due to his black blood. "Hey, Soul, what's so funny?" asked Maka. "Oh, Crona told me a funny joke. Well, you two kids have fun! I'm off to talk with Jackie!" "Bye Soul!" said Maka. She turned to Crona. "You don't strike me as the joker type. Actually, I know you aren't." "I-I'm not. But I was wondering… I know we aren't at my house or your house, but I-I, erm, I wanted to know if you wanted to-" "Don't worry, I want to too. I'm sure it'll be okay. You're just too good in bed to turn down, Crona." "How did you know what I wanted?" Crona's boxers were slowly tightening, and Maka threw her head back and laughed airily. She dragged Crona upstairs and they quickly found a guest bedroom.

Crona shut the door as he was dragged into the room. The boy kicked off his shoes and took off his socks. Next he shed his blazer and jeans, leaving him in his shirt, tie, and red and black plaid boxers. He started to fiddle with his buttons, but was too mesmerized by his girlfriend to do so. Maka noticed and walked over to him. "Need some help there?" He simply nodded. She flung his tie out of the way, and stood on her toes and started undoing the buttons one by one. Soon enough the shirt came off.

Maka stood and admired her boyfriend's figure. He was lean and sinewy. His arms were not huge, and they look very strong, even without gigantic muscles. His pecs were not rounded and soft looking like that of a body builder, but looked hard and sculpted, more like a martial artist's chest. He didn't have grotesque 'washboard' abs, but a perfect six pack of mesa-like boxes, and his ribs just barely showed underneath the ghostly pale skin on his sides- Crona was very pale, but not in a sickly kind of way.

Maka bit her lip as she took her pointer finger and traced it down from Crona's collar bone to his abs, brushing her thumb over them. Crona's breathing hitched, and there was now an obvious bump in his boxers.

"M-maka, why did you leave my tie on?" asked the pink haired boy. When Crona spoke, Maka snapped her head back up. She realized he was right- she had forgotten to take his tie off. The thing's knot had become precariously loose and threatened to fall to the ground. Maka blushed when she realized how sexy it looked. _Damn. He looks so sexy, like a guy in one of those play boy magazines, I can't believe I missed that, _she thought. The tie finally gave in to the force of gravity and fell to the ground. The air felt extremely dense now, filled with anticipation for the 'main event'.

It was as if a million tiny fireworks went off when Crona leaned forward and started to kiss Maka passionately. Their lips buzzed as they meshed against one another like cogs in a clock. The two, still heatedly kissing, made their way to the bed. With a flourish, Crona removed of his hands from Maka's waist and gracefully removed the black silken blanket (which was quite light, as it was late spring) from the bed. Gently setting Maka down gently and ended the kiss.

Crona also got onto the bed. His hands were flat on the black sheet, each one next to either side of his lover's head, his arms propping him up. His knees were bent, shins and feet aligned straight on either side of Maka's petite waist. He peeled her dress off, revealing her red bra and matching panties. The two stared at each other for a few seconds, both almost nose to nose. "Maka, I-" Crona stopped when the door abruptly slammed against the wall, exposing the deed he and Maka were doing.

To the couple's horror, it was Soul and Jacqueline who had walked in. "O-Oh my Death! I am SO sorry!" screamed Jaqueline. "Gah! This is so not cool!" exclaimed Soul. Crona was opening his mouth then closing it repeatedly, and Maka screamed right into his ear. She flung his body over her own in an attempt to cover her nearly naked form. "We'll just leave you to it then, you guys." said Soul, scurrying out with Jaqueline on his arm. They rushed out, slamming the door behind them. A few seconds later, the dark haired girl poked her head back into the room and clicked the lock on the door knob, and closed it once more. Maka and Crona then relaxed and Crona took his previous position above Maka.

"Maka, I'm so sorry. It's my fault for not locking the door, don't hate me please!" a single tear slid down the boy's cheek. "Hate you? I couldn't do that to you of all people, silly!" Maka pulled Crona closer to her by his neck. "Now where were we?"

Let's just say that Crona and Maka had shared a 'night of passion'. What does a night of passion lead to? Sometimes pregnancy, am I right? However, Crona and Maka were smart and always used protection. Well that statement, that statement had become a lie after that night.


End file.
